Conventionally, a three-level power converter, which is disclosed in Patent Document 1, is known as an example of a power converter. In this three-level power converter, a positive-side arm part and a negative-side arm part are disposed on both sides of a direct-current (DC) voltage source such that the DC voltage source is interposed between the positive-side arm part and the negative-side arm part. In the positive-side arm part, a second IGBT, a first connection diode, and a first IGBT are disposed in order from the DC voltage source side. In the negative-side arm part, a third IGBT, a second connection diode, and a fourth IGBT are disposed in order from the DC voltage source side.
It is conceivable that a power converter has a configuration in which switching elements are mounted on a circuit board provided with a plurality of wirings. Additionally, in a power converter, wirings between switching elements cross one another within a circuit board. Therefore, in a power converter, wirings crossing one another within a circuit board may increase the size of the power converter.
[Patent Document 1] JP 3229931 B1